


The Start of Something New

by R5fann



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Deb Bashing, F/M, Lindsay Bashing, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, Mpreg, No one has HIV/AID, Not Rachel Friendly, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5fann/pseuds/R5fann
Summary: What if Justin did not go back to Brian after that first night. He goes to live with his cousin in New York.





	1. Telling the Parents

Justin POV

I just left the doctor’s office after feeling sick for a month. I have been avoiding Brian since he kicked me out of his loft. It turns out that I am pregnant. I know that the baby is Brian’s and I have no idea how to tell him. I guess it is time to tell my parents why I have felt so sick lately. I was late coming home because I chose to drive around for a while after finding out about the pregnancy. It is time I talked to my cousin about his offer to come live with him and his boyfriend in New York. After taking to my cousin Sebastian for about 2 hours, I finally walked through the door of my house. My parents are sitting on couch watching some old movie. This was going to happen faster than I thought. I knew what was going to happen next, so I went upstairs and kissed Molly goodbye for a while and cleared out my bedroom. Just the important things like my clothes, books, and art supplies. I walked out the front door with all my things and made sure my doors were unlocked and the keys were in the ignition. I left a note and Molly’s birthday gift on her nightstand after checking on her one last time.

“Mom, dad. Can I talk to you?”

“Sure honey, did you see the doctor today?” Mom asked all WASP like.

“Yes, he told me I was pregnant.”

I waited for them to say something and dad was first to react.

“Did some pervert man rape you, Justin? Let me call the police.” He said in rage.

“Dad! Wait! No one raped me.”

“Justin, you were raped, and you think it is okay to hide it. First thing in the morning, we are getting you an abortion.”

“Dad! I was not raped. I am gay, and I have sex with a man and I am keeping my baby.”

He backhanded me faster than I could blink, and my mother just watched in shock at the turn of events that just happened. 

 

“That disgusting lifestyle will not be tolerated in this household. GET OUT! Come back when you are over this disgusting phase and that baby is gone.” 

Craig shouted, and I left the only home I knew.  
I had emptied my bank account before he could close my account. My college and trust fund safe from Craig due to me turning 17. I went to Liberty Diner where I saw Brian, Michael, the two women from the first night with baby Gus, two men I have not met yet, and a clown looking lady in a red wig. I was about approach Brian until Michael and Brian kissed. I did not want Michael anywhere near my child and turned and left. I went by the loft and dropped the note explaining everything including the pregnancy and got in my car. I was driving to New York under a different name. I was now Cole Smythe. I was glad that I got the car under that name instead of Justin Taylor. He does not exist anymore. I pull up the building that my uncle owns and go to my condo. It’s fully furnished and has always been ready for me. I walked next door to grab Blaine and Kurt.

“Yes, how may I……. Sunshine!!!”

“Kurt, I see my cousin planted his seed.” I say as I hug a pregnant Kurt.

“Yeah and so has Sam.” Blaine said as he waddled to me.

“Looks like we will be pregnant together. I’m moving to New York. I need my favorite shopping buddies to go to the mall with me. I know you have male maternity clothes, Kurt; however, I need a new phone. I will explain more once we get to Seb and Sam.”

Meanwhile in Pittsburg,

Brian POV

I was walking into the loft after an unfuckable night at Babylon. I see a note sitting on the floor. It is from that kid that picked up under the street light. Shit, I got him pregnant. I have been thinking about the kid since that night. I even went by his school a few times just to fucking see him. Mikey was complaining about the kid making him late for work even though it happened a month ago. I should find him, but I don’t even know his last name. I will try tomorrow. I set a memo to search for the kid. I know he babysat for Mel and Lindsey once. I should ask them. I fell asleep into a wonderful fucking dream of the kid.

Michael’s POV

I snuck into the loft to jerk off to Brian’s naked body when I noticed his phone had a memo on it next to a note from that blonde twink stalker. I deleted the memo and threw away the note. He better not be telling everyone that his kid is Brian’s. I can see Brian starting to wake up. I need to leave, but I need to make sure this note is never found. I still need to ask Brian for the money to pay for the mortgage of Red Cape and a little extra to purchase this limited-edition Captain Astro figurine. 

“Michael, what the fuck are you doing here and with my phone? Why the fuck are you naked?”

“Brian, I was just----”

“Where is the note that was sitting on my nightstand?”

“I got rid of it. That blonde stalker better not be passing that bastard off as your-------”

He hit me. Brian has never hit before. I was only telling the truth. I am looking at Brian waiting for him to apologize. What the fuck is he doing with my keyring. Shit, he found the copies of my loft key.

“Michael, you no longer invited here, and that child is mine. No one knows about Justin. Quit looking shocked, ------”

There was a knock on the door that interrupted this oh so “lovely” conversation. He has not apologized yet. He needs to see that we are meant to be together.

Brian POV

I opened the door to my nephews, John and Peter. Mel is also there with Gus with tears running down her face. What the fuck is going on? Peter and John have bruised all over there face. I know those bruises were caused at the hands of Jack, Joan, and Claire Kinney. I bring Peter and John in while taking Gus from Mel. I slammed the door in her face. I need to get rid of the piece of shit in my bedroom who has yet to get dressed.

“Get the fuck out of my life, Mikey. You tried to make it seem like the baby did not exists. My baby does exist and so does Justin. I need to see why Mel is here and what happened to my nephews get the fuck out.”

I firmly and harshly drag Mikey out the door and Mel is still there. I am wondering if I should invite the bull dyke that has hated me since she met me in. Something is not right. Now that I look around I see all of Gus’ bags in the hallway. Might as well get this over with so I can see what happened to Peter and John.

“What do you want Melanie?”

“Brian, it’s Lindsay. She is talking about suing for support from you. I read in her note that she only asked you to father Gus for money. She had no intention of allowing me to have rights to Gus.”

“Why are you here?”

“I am leaving. Lindsey was raging about the $200,000 that was promised to her. I asked her what about the $1,000,000 life insurance that we had taken out on you and she had wedding invitations between you and her. I made her sign her custody over three weeks ago. She should be served the papers today. Goodbye and I am sorry.”

 

She turned and left. I need to deal with my nephews. I need to relocate from this craziness that is Pittsburgh. I need to find Justin first.


	2. Finding out and Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really how social services work and I know most things in this seems unrealistic so please just go with it

7:00 AM the next day

Peter POV

Uncle Brian is the only family he had to turn too. John and I have always been close, when we came out to each other we decided to come out to our family together. My grandmother damned us to hell while my grandfather and mother nearly beat me to death. John has always protected me and jumped in front of me when grandpa started hitting me first and got the worst end of things. We do not have much, so we ran away to Uncle Brian’s loft in hopes of he will allow us to stay with him. I hear a baby crying and John picks him up and start rocking him up. This baby looks like Uncle Brian. 

“Uncle Brian, are you going to send us home?”  
I asked frightened.

“John, Peter, I will never send you back to the hell house. I want you guys to meet Gus, my son. I need to look for someone and then I need a change. I need to call the cops and you guys have to tell them what happened.”

“Uncle Brian, is there anywhere I can put Gus to bed at?”

“Sit him in his car seat, we are taking a trip to the police station and child protective services. I need to find someone, and I also need permission to take you guys out of the state without being charged with kidnapping even though I am sure my mother, father, and sister are too drunk to realize that you two are missing out of the house.”

John and I walked Gus to Uncle Brian’s jeep. There is some whiney little guy leaning up against his car. He is charging towards us shouting about us kidnapping Gus and he is going to tell his best friend.

“Brian, these two delinquents are trying to take Gus.”

“Michael, what part of GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE don’t you understand? John, Peter, put Gus in the car and get in. I need to get rid of this garbage.”

Brian POV

Why is this happening to me? Michael is not the person I thought he was. He is an evil vindictive manipulative asshole who relied off me for too long. I checked the mail yesterday and found a letter about the mortgage of Red Cape to Michael Kinney. I called the credit card company and they said there was a charge of $700 for mortgage and $30000 on bids on eBay. I did not realize that Michael had stolen my credit card when I threw him out earlier. Oh look, there is my wannabe wife, Lindsay. This couldn’t get any better. 

“Brian, this letter is saying that you have full custody of Gus and I would like to know when I will be moving in.”

“Lindsay, you are not moving into our, I mean Brian’s loft.”

As these two stands on the sidewalk arguing with each other, I make a silent phone call to Cynthia to come at once to loft and to make a call to have to locks and codes to the building changed. 20 minutes later Mikey and Lindsay are still fighting, and Cynthia pulls up. I watch as the guy changes the code and heads upstairs to change the lock to all the loft. He walks pass the still arguing dumbasses and leave with Cynthia who waves goodbye. The boys are in the backseat sleeping since they have been up all night.

“Mikey, Lindsay, be gone by the time I get home or else there will be hell to pay. I want you both out of my life and Lindsay, if you want to see Gus you will have to take me to court.”

“Asshole, did you hit my kids? Michael came home with a bloody nose this morning.”

“Ma, leave it alone. It was an accident, he will apologize----”

“I am not apologizing for shit, Michael and Deb, I love you like a mother and do me the curtesy of minding your god damn business.”

“You and Michael are my business. After all the shit I did for you as a kid and you treat my kid like this. I should have you arrested.”

“Debra, I have three children in the back trying to sleep and I think I have paid enough to this family. Debbie, make sure to tell Michael’s drag queen father that I said hello.”

I said as I am pulling off. I am pulling into social services first. I wake John and Peter as I grabbed Gus’s car seat. We walk into the office asking to talk to someone. The lady at the desk had me sign in and have a seat. I sit next to this blonde girl with red brimmed eyes. Gus wakes up and I take him out. He climbs from my lap to hers.

“Gus, come to daddy. I am sorry about my son.”

“It’s no problem, I like babies and hearing his name was a nice reminder.”

“A reminder of what exactly?”

“My brother, Justin, had a teddy bear named Gus. I miss him and when I found out he was gone I ran away.”

“You look kind of like the kid who named my son. I think his name was Justin. I never knew his last name. I’m Brian Kinney. This is my son, Gus, and these are my nephews, Peter and John.”

“I am Molly Taylor. There is my mom and dad. It was nice meeting you.”

“Molly, if you ever need someone to talk to. Call me.”

“Thanks.”

As I was getting Gus a bottle, my name is called to come in. I had John explain what is happening at home while Peter watched Gus. The lady I spoke to had given me temporary custody of the boys until further notice. She also told me that I could possibly get full custody of them if all goes well. We leave for the police station next. The lady from social service came with us to help file the report. I smell beer, sherry, and whiskey. I look at the door and see Saint Joan, Claire, and Jack being brought in. Jack looked at me then the boys and started to charge for John. I stood in front to take the underserved beating that never came. In that moment, whatever had happened didn’t need the report, but it was still filed. I went back to the loft to see Michael, Debra, and Lindsay trying to get in. They were ringing every loft, only to get no answer. They would know no one else lives in this place except me. Emmett and Ted know, and I think I start to look at their friendship as more than I have thought it to be. I parked in the back and it took me two hours to have everything in the loft packed and ready to be shipped. I googled Justin and nothing. I will keep looking for that kid. On the drive to New York, we made a few stops before me made there. I have a 4-bedroom condo in New York for trips. I was taking the shopping bag and suitcases to my condo when I hear this racket and someone screaming. I walk down the hall and knock. I get the shock of a lifetime.


	3. The Talk

Justin POV

We were attempting to move the baby crib around. Actually, Sebastian and Sam were trying to move the crib around while Kurt, Blaine, and I watched in amusement. Sebastian was moving it against the wall when it collapsed against the wall making a rather large racket.

“Fuck, you three couldn’t have waited until we had the people come to put this fucking together.”

“We still have to put the crib in you and Kurt’s nursery, he-man. I told you to get yours when Blaine got ours and it would be already put together. You just had to prove that you can put it together by yourself. Now we are struggling.”

Sam said this very irritated. Sam and Sebastian are not pleased with us right now. When we went shopping, there were boxes that were too heavy for three pregnant to be carrying. Sam and Sebastian are starting to argue, and I smell Chinese. My pregnant best friends and I follow the smell only for our quest to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Kurt was the first to the door and Seb said that Kurt wasn’t allowed to answer the door by himself. The reason for why I haven’t got a clue. I look out the door and see Brian Fucking Kinney. What the fuck is he doing here? Why am I thinking this?

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Um, Justin?”

“Yes. You actually remembered my name. What a shock. I didn’t leave you that note to make you come find me……wait how did you find me? There is nothing registered to Justin Taylor.”

“I hadn’t started looking for you yet, Justin. It is kind of hard when I didn’t know your last name. Mel disappeared before I could ask her, and I didn’t bother to ask the delusional woman by the name of Lindsay. What are you doing here?”

“My uncle owns this building, this is my condo.”

“Your uncle is Jonathan Smythe?”

“Yeah. He is my mother’s big brother. My mother is super rich and that is the reason my father married her when she got pregnant with me. She has a prenup that he has already broken so he gets nothing when they divorce.”

“Aunt Jen is finally leaving that piece of shit. It’s about time.” Kurt and Blaine said way too excitedly.

“Who are you?” Brian asks slightly annoyed.

“I am Kurt Hummel – Smythe. This is Blaine Anderson-Evans. We are Justy’s best friends.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be married.”

“Yes. But we love our partners.”

“Uncle Brian, can we order pizza for dinner?”

“John, Gus can’t eat pizza.”

“Gus is here. Can I see him? I didn’t see him before I left.”

“Justin, we need to talk about the baby. Will you come over later?”

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you three come in and Brian, you can help my he-man husband and Blaine’s smartass mouth husband put the baby crib together.”

They walk in and they head towards the arguing. Everybody stopped when Brian growled and packed the crib back into the box.

“No fucking child of mine is staying in the fucking wooden tragedy. Kurt was it, come with me. You seem to have an excellent eye for designers.”

Sebastian look ready to blow a casket when Brian took Kurt by the hand. Blaine is sitting on the couch holding and cooing at Gus while John and Peter eat our Chinese food. Sam grabs Seb by the arms.

“He fucking touching my husband. Let me go, Samuel.”

“Sebastian John Smythe. Bring your ass in here and great your aunt.”

Kurt pulled from Brian to rush to my MOTHER. When did she get here? I have only been gone for a day and a half. What the fuck is going on? Molly comes rushing in quickly. I missed her. I look out the door and is that Craig?

“Justin, pack your shit and let go. We will get an abortion on the way --------”

It all happened so fast. That was type if hit must have hurt. A knee to groin and a punch to the face. That is something only Kurt can do with his 6-month pregnant belly. Blaine didn’t have to kick him in the stomach. Shit I realized I forgot about Sebastian, Sam, and Brian as they carry him and carelessly toss him in the trash. Brian grabs me by the hand after telling John and Peter to stay put until he came and got them. 

“Justin, we need to talk. We will find out what is happening in your condo after.”

“What is there to talk about? Your best friend made it very clear that I was not wanted. I can raise this baby on my own.”

“Justin, listen for a minute. I have custody of 3 kids and one on the way. I was wrong to kick you out. I realized that after being with you that it was time to grow the fuck up. I have never been in a relationship, but if you willing to try, I will try as well.”

I kissed him and before it could turn into more, John walks in the door. He looks scared and frightened.

“The blonde lady wants to take me shopping. I hate shopping and with a woman. It just sounds like a bad time."


	4. What's Happening in Pittsburgh

Debbie POV

That asshole thinks he can just hit my kid and get away with it. He should be respecting me after I took him in. I made it seem like I actually care, but in reality, I thought since Michael was never going to do anything with his life, Brian would be financing our lives. I also didn’t expect that blonde piece of shit to show up. If he had picked Michael, then I wouldn’t have a problem with Justin. Justin had potential too, but wanted that asshole. Michael and I deserve that type of life after the bullshit we were put through. I don’t why Lindsay is here, but I need to get into the loft and Michael or she had better have their emergency keys on them.

“Michael, use your key to open the damn door.”

“Brian took my key earlier. He said he would have me charged with breaking and entering,”

“Well Brian let me keep my key. I need to go and rearrange my loft since I will most definitely be moving in here.”

Lindsay says this as if we are gonna let that happen. She puts in the code and nothing happens. She uses her key, and nothing happens. She seems to be making a phone call to someone. She put the phone on speaker and we see that she is calling Brian.

“Brian, the code nor my key is working on the loft door.”

“That’s because the locks and codes have been changed.”

“Where are you so that Michael and Lindsay can pick up their keys.”  
“There are no more keys. I have sold the loft and gave them to the new owner. Take it up with him.”

“YOU DON’T LIVE HERE ANYMORE??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?”

“I still live there, just don’t own it anymore.”

“Where is the bitch that thinks she has a right to change shit?”

“I don’t think that is a fight you want to have. I sold it to a company out of state called Hummel and Clarington.”

I see some rich asshole walk up to the door and goes in without letting us in first. Who the fuck does he think he is? I think realize we were there when he goes to open the door.

“Asshole, who the the fuck do you think are -----”

“Brandon, sweetheart come on. Uncle Burt says we have to get to New York after checking this place out. Sebastian is trying to put a crib together.”

“Hello! We are here. We need to get into our loft.”

“Just who are you exactly?”

“I am Michael Novotny, this is my mother, Debra, and this is Lindsay Peterson. Who the fuck is you and why did you interrupt my mother in the middle of her question.”

“We are Hunter and Brandon Clarington. If you live here, why have I never seen your name on the list of people who need a key.”

“Hunter, they were on the list-----”

“This blonde fuck knows we need a key.”

“Michael was it? I was saying before you forced the hamster in your head to start running on his wheel, you three are on the no entrance allowed list given and emailed to by Brian A. Kinney.”

These assholes will pay. I pull Michael away because I don’t give a fuck about what Lindsay does. All these assholes will pay for not giving Michael and I what we want.


	5. Chapter 5: Two worlds collide

Brian POV

It has been two days since I left Pittsburgh. I actually miss Theodore and Emmett. Sebastian is currently hiding from Kurt and Peter because they are going through his closet. John is hiding from Grandma Jen and Blaine and Sam is talking to their friends who they deemed Niff and Wevid. I don’t understand it. Justin is taking a nap with Gus. I pull out my phone and dial a number I never have before. I called the southern queen that is Emmett Honeycutt.

“Hello? Brian, is that you?”

“Yeah Emmy Lou. Michael, Deb, or Lindsey aren’t, around are they?”

“No, it’s just Teddy. Michael is staying with Deb because he can’t find you and he seems upset.”

“Okay, great. I am in New York. Mel showed up with Gus and my nephews were with her.”

“Why is that?”

“Lindsay had every intention on me giving up my rights, however planned on making sure I paid for her life style. Mel left the paper work regarding custody of Gus in Gus’s diaper bag. Saint Joan, Claire, and Jack were arrested and are currently expecting me to bail their drunk asses out.”

“Brian, is there a reason you are call me? You never call me.”

“Emmett, I didn’t appreciate you and Ted. I looked at Michael and Lindsay as the friends that I should have relied on.”

“We understand. Michael said that you are renting the loft to him and Deb.”

“That will be kind of hard without a key.”

“I will take care of everything and call me when ever you are back in the Pitts.”

I just realized how much I took their friendship for granted. I go to check on Justin and Gus to see that while hiding from Grandma Jen, John has fallen asleep curled around Gus.

In Pittsburgh,

Emmett POV

I was boxing up Michael’s things with the help of Teddy of course and came across a birth certificate. It’s the birth certificate of Brian. I wonder why Michael has it and it looks like Brian’s parents aren’t Jack and Joan. Christopher and William Jackson are Brian’s biological parents. Michael said that he had a secret to tell Brian, but the night he was going to do it, Brian met the blonde with the bubble butt. He never told Brian. After Teddy and I finish, we went to the diner. Michael and Lindsay were sitting there bitching to Deb about a plan to get into the loft. We decided we did not want to be involved with the wannabes in Brian's life. I was still thinking about what I found.  
"Emmy, what has you in such a deep thought?"

"I found Brian's birth certificate. Jack and Joan are not Brian's parent. I----"

I was cut off by a guy who looks like Brian who bumped into me. He is walking with three other men and twin baby boys in a stroller.

"Matthew, would you please watch where you are going. I apologize for my husband, he tends to get distracted by people's outfits who he deems unacceptable."

"It's fine. That sounds like a friend of ours."

"Do you know this avenue well?"

"Meet Emmett Honeycutt, the biggest gossip on Liberty Avenue. I am Ted."

"I am Aaron, this is my husband, Matthew, my fathers in law William and Chris. These are sons, CJ and Brian. We are looking for someone.”


	6. The Secrets are Out

William POV

Maybe these men know Jack or Brian. My family and I were wondering around the city searching for my long-lost son. My story is one for the books. Betrayal of family, lost parents, and a disowned son who is forced to live with his pregnant boyfriend with an old best friend. My label queen son, Matthew, runs into a queen and his friend because he is making his distaste for someone’s outfit known instead of watching where he is walking. Ted said that Emmett is the biggest gossip on this avenue. I was cut from my thought when Emmett gasped at something Aaron said.

“You’re William and Chris Jackson?”

“Yeah. How do you know our names?”

“I believe the person you are looking for name is Brian Kinney.”

“Yes. That’s our baby boy. Do you-----”

Chris is cut off by a horrible blonde with a bad dye job, a wannabe drag queen in a horrid red wig, and an adult man who looked like he never left his teens. She slaps Matthew and starts calling him an asshole. Fuck no, no one touches my kids. I was fully prepared to retaliate when I see that CJ and Brian does not agree with her abuse, outfit, or wig as they throw a toy at her face and wig and throws the rest of their apple sauce at her shirt and pants. Matthew being Matthew could not just keep his mouth shut.

“Lady, clearing my children dislike you for hitting me and for merely walking out in that outfit and that abomination on your head. Blondie with the bad dye job, your outfit belongs in 1996 fashion season era, its not last season. Whiney boy, you just need a whole new wardrobe. The only assholes are the ones who told you people that you look good in those clothes.”

“Briiiiaaannn.”

“Why are you saying my child’s name like that?”

“Brian, this is not funny. Who are these people?”

“My name is Matthew. My brother’s name is Brian.”

“Sweeties, lets leave these people here and I will ask the owner of Liberty Diner to close so we can have discussion about who you are look for.”

“That’s an excellent thought. I just need to make-----”

“Deb, this doesn’t involve you three, ergo you are not invited.”

I see an angry man storming down the sidewalk and it looks like Jonathan Smythe and a very annoyed Burt Hummel. 

“John, I told you that Justin was not here, and we should just walk away.”  
“Burt, I want to meet these assholes who think they have a right to treat my nephew that way. Craig is on my shit list. I knew my sister could do better and I put up with his bullshit for far too long.”

“Now Jonathan, I thought we were happy about their marriage because as soon as they divorce, he won’t have a leg to stand on when you are finish with him.”

“William and Chris. How have you been? I haven’t seen you since Kurt and Sebastian’s wedding.”

“Look for my brother so I can charge him and that wife of his for kidnapping and child endangerment. It won’t do much for their daughter who was happy to help her parent at such a young age.”

“We should catch up. Burt and I are heading to New York, right after I find these Novotny people who think they can treat my nephew like shit.”

“I am Deb, and this is Michael. We have never met your nephew therefore have not treated him like shit.”

“Justin Taylor ring a bell.”

“That little blonde shit that purposely got pregnant with my best friend’s baby.”

“Justin is pregnant with Brian’s baby. Gus is supposed to be the only one. IT’S WHAT MADE ME SPECIAL. I HAD THE ONLY THING NO ONE ELSE COULD.”

I grab Jonathan and we follow Emmett who said we needed to talk. We got into the diner which was surprisingly cleared out and Emmett locked and closed the door of three people who could not understand that they were not invited to this conversation, closed the blinds, and walked into the office where I was surprised to see the owner of the diner’s picture.

“Justin owns Liberty Diner.”

“Yeah, that is a story for another time. Now there are two cribs in that small room in here. It was installed for some people Justin knew. You can lay the twins in there.”

Aaron and Matthew put the boys down for their nap.

“Explain to me how Brian ended up with Jack and Joan Kinney and I may tell you where he is.”

Flashback 

My name is William K. Jackson. I just got eloped to my pregnant boyfriend of 5 years Chris. I came home to tell my parents. Chris parents died in a car accident when he was 18. I walked in the house where my mother and father sat reading while my little brother, Jack and his girlfriend Joan sat on the couch making out. I pulled Chris through the door. He was 3 months away from giving birth.

“Mom, dad, Chris and I eloped.”

“Since when are you a fag big brother. I knew you were a freak.”

“At least I didn’t get someone pregnant before I graduated high school.”

“William, is this some kind of joke and Jack, is Joan pregnant?”

“No dad this isn’t a joke. I moved at because Chris is 6 months pregnant and we are living with some friends.”

“William, it’s a good thing you are living with some friends because you no longer have a family. While you were out being a miscreant, Joan and Jack got married and had Claire about 4 years ago while you were studying abroad in Paris. You would have known if Jack would have allowed your mother to tell you, but we told her no.”

Flashback over

“A few months later, Brian was born. I was not allowed in the room due to complications. One night when the night nurse came to check on William, I went to see my baby boy. He was missing out of his designated bassinet. We watched the video and saw Joan dressed as a nurse walking out with car seat with Brian in it. It was too late, they had left by car to a place we did not know. They couldn’t track the car because it was stolen and had expired tags. We ended up looking for him for 5 years and then I got pregnant with Matthew and our search slowed down. We are horrible people for forgetting about Brian. We started looking when they named Brian. We were living with John and Jennifer during that time and that’s my story.”


End file.
